He Calls For Help
by The Linn
Summary: When many former companions find a box waiting for them, they are enlisted in helping rescue The Doctor. I OWN NOTHING! Hope you like! Rated T because I know it'll get there.
1. Chapter 1: Boxes and Transportation

**Alright, my lovely readers, I am coming out of hiding! I can not remember the last time I posted a story for you all, heh. So I have siting next to me, the outline for the longest story I will have written for you all. I promise it's good, but I believe a good portion of you are used to me writing CM. Well, I have fallen down the gaping hole of no return now: Doctor Who! I have attempted several times to crawl out, but I'm 'fraid it's no use. So... here we go!**

**Timelines**

**-Amy and Rory: after The Power of Three, before Angels Take Manhatten (WHICH I DID NOT ENJOY!)**

**-Martha and Mickey: After End of Time**

**-Rose and the Clone (John?): After Journey's End**

**-Craig: After Closing Time**

**-Donna: After Journey's End, though she's been affected by The Big Bang**

**-Jack: After End of Time**

**Chapter 1: Boxes and Transportation**

They were all former companions of The Doctor. They were used to the strange. But nothing could prepare them for what happened when they all found a small box on their front step.

For Martha and Mickey Smith, they found it after coming home from a long day of freelancing.

For Rose Tyler and The Doctor's Metacrisis clone, John, they found it while walking outside to go on a walk.

For Craig Owens, he found it sitting in his lawn after he almost ran it over with the lawn mower. **(A.N. I don't know if the Brits have a fancy word for a lawn mower, but I'm American ('Murica!) , so I'm sticking with that.)**

For Donna Noble, she found it sitting on the window sill in her house. She found it shortly after gaining back so many memories, and wondering how she wasn't burning up.

For Captain Jack Harkness, he found it sitting innocently inside his mail box.

As for Amy and Rory Pond, they woke up to silence in the TARDIS. That made them nervous. They got dressed and went to the console room, expecting to see The Doctor tinkering with the TARDIS or babbling on about some obscure planet. Just more silence.

"So... Where is he?" Rory asked his wife. She gave him a glare.

"If I knew we wouldn't be sitting here!" Amy replied, walking around the TARDIS console.

Then, there was a bright light.

As for everyone else, their boxes erupted with a similar light.

And when the light cleared, there was a lot more people in the console room.

**Like it so far? You better! And remember: A review a day keeps the Daleks away! You don't want me to be exterminated, do you? Oh.. you do? Thanks.**

**I HAVE EDITED OUT THREE UNNECESSARY CHARACTERS!**

**-The Linn**


	2. Chapter 2: Watching the Video

**Alright, my lovely readers, I'll be honest with you. The only reason I'm writing so much is because we had a bad storm last night, so we have no internet, no home phones (No one uses them), and worst of all: No TV! This had to happen on the day when the Tigers sweep the Yankees (You know they will) and go to the World Series! I AM ENRAGED! The only reason you can read this is because each time I finish a chapter, I save it to my Flash drive, get on my bike, go to the Library, and upload it there. I would just type it straight into my Doc Manager but they won't let me have that much time on the computer. Then I bike back, write another chapter, and so forth. The librarians are getting annoyed.**

**Chapter 2: Watching the Video**

Amy and Rory _had _been sitting in a creepy silence, but now they were in a stunned silence. There were seven more people in the TARDIS. A man and a woman with dark skin were clutching each other with shocked expressions plastered across their faces. A tall, skinny man in a pinstripe suit with wild brown hair was holding the hand of a blonde woman. A _larger _man was standing with a dropped jaw. A ginger woman had her hands on her hips and, unlike everyone else, looked extremely angry. A man in a large WWII coat was grinning all stared at each other for a second until one person spoke out.

"What?!" The man in the pinstripes yelled suddenly. He threw his hands in the air. "_What?!_"

"Who are you all?!" Amy asked/yelled.

WWII Coat Guy looked at her. "Captain Jack Harkness, how 'bout you?" He flirted.

Rory stepped in front of Amy protectively. "She's married."

"Back off, Jack!" The blonde holding Pinstripe's hand called over to him. Jack turned and grinned even more.

"Rosie!" He went over and enveloped her in a crushing hug. Then Jack turned to the man next to her. "Can I go ahead and guess you're the clone?"

"That'd be right, but I'm the best damn clone you've ever seen." The supposed clone grinned, but it went away when he saw the other ginger. "Next question, how're you not dead, Donna?"

"Lovely way to greet a girl, Spaceman!" Donna replied, looking even more enraged. "And I don't know, woke up one day with all the memories. Sarah-Jane's big honkin' computer said something about 'leftover metacrisis energy' being wiped away because of some sort of new big bang."

"The Big Bang Two!" Rory blurted out. "At least, that's what The Doctor said it was."

The dark skinned woman spoke up. "What would you know about-" She was cut off when the scanner flicked on. Everyone jumped a little bit, startled. The Doctor, or at least the Eleventh Doctor appeared on screen.

"How many times have I used this, and I still don't know how to turn it on properly…" They heard him grumble onscreen. Everyone subconsciously walked towards the screen, so they were all gathered around it.

"Hello, everyone!" He exclaimed, "As you all know, I'm the Doctor!"

"No you're not!" The dark skinned man, Mickey, argued, glaring at the man.

The Doctor onscreen waggled a finger at the camera. "Tut tut, Ricky." He grinned when he used one of his favorite nicknames for the man. "Have faith. I'm the Eleventh Doctor. My clone, if my system worked and got Rose and him here, is the clone of my _Tenth _incarnation. That incarnation is the one that Martha, Mickey, Rose, Donna, and Jack knew. And before that, Mickey, Rose, and Jack knew my Ninth, if I remember correctly."

"What's the point of this, Doctor?" Amy asked the screen, anger hinting in her voice.

"Right, the transcript here doesn't say exactly who asked that. Ooh, _transcript_, haven't used that word since the Weeping Angels Incident of 1969. Remember that Martha?"

"So why are we here then?" Jack asked.

"Good question. I've gathered you all here because I'm in trouble. More trouble than I've ever been in before. A legend long ago spoke of a race called the Posatikwa. They are the origin of evil itself, but the only reason they didn't, well, murder the universe is because they had no means of transportation. But, it seems they've caught up to me." There was a large bang in the background and The Doctor glanced back at it. "They're coming. Amy and Rory, you two are sleeping right now. I had the Old Girl sound proof your room so you wouldn't hear any of this.

"Now, I'm going to let the Posatikwa take me. I know they'll torture me, but I am sending the TARDIS away. And, hopefully, if my system worked, all nine of you are now aboard the TARDIS. I don't have much time now so here's what I need.

"You twelve are very important. Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, Martha Smith-Jones, Rose Tyler, Craig Owens, Donna Noble, Captain Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, and lastly, my Clone, who I call Handy. I mean, you did come from this hand." The Doctor, who had been so serious as he read off their names, quickly dissolved into a childish man, wiggling his right hand in front of the camera.

"Are we getting anywhere with this?" Craig asked, his eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Ah, right, yes!" The Doctor straightened onscreen. "The Posatikwa will use the worst form of torture there is for a Time Lord on me. Degeneration. It is where they force me to go backwards through all my incarnations over and over again. Not a very fun process.

"That's where you all come in. By now, they have taken me and I could be in any one of my incarnations right now. Large variety, could be a grouchy old man with a cane or a blond in cricket gear or good ol' big ears and leather.

"Anyway, there's only one thing that makes a Time Lord degenerate, and it's called, well, the Degeneration Chamber. Not very creative name. But it is a sentinent machine that taps into my mind and takes me back to my previous incarnations one by one. The kicker is that it puts me in my favorite outfit from that incarnation." He visibly shivered. "That'll be the scariest part.

"Anyway, I must be off now. By the door, you'll find a box. Inside you'll find pictures of my past 10 incarnations. And please don't humiliate me too much. There will also three cubes. Each cube will have a green and red button on it. The green will transport everyone else to that cube. You should only press that one if you are the group that manages to find me, so everyone can be there to help. The red transports you back to the TARDIS, which will be in the Time Vortex after it drops you all off at the Posatikwa's fortress. By the way, that place becomes a labyrinth for anyone not of their race. It will be filled with your worst nightmares. You don't have to do this if you don't want to, and I urge you all not to. I don't like endangering you all. Now, I bid goodbye."

The screen went black, silence filled the room.

**Like it, hate it? Tell me in a review! Just call 1-800-REVIEWS to get your very own review! Plus, you'll get a prize! Woo! Prizes! (Not promising anything.)**

**-The Linn**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions and Arriving

**Alright, my lovely readers, Chapter 3 coming at you now! Now, last time I checked, using the little Internet we have in our house right now, Tigers were beating the Yankees! Woo hoo!**

**Chapter 3: Decisions and Arriving**

Everyone looked at each other as the video ended. They were all silent for a few moments.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm definitely not backing out of this." Rose spoke up suddenly.

"Same!" John agreed.

A chorus of agreements came, and it was obvious that they were all going to help The Doctor with no hesitation. For all he had done for them, they could at least help him with this, even though it sounded like living hell. So with that, everyone moved to the door, where, as expected, there was a box. Rory leaned down and picked a stack of photos out of the box.

"I guess these are his previous... incarnations." Rory said, and he sat down on the floor and spread the photos out. Everyone shrugged, and sat down in a circle around the photos.

It took two seconds for someone to start laughing.

And, of course, it was Amy.

Everyone looked at her, and she just kept laughing. In her hand was a picture with a large "6" at the bottom in red marker. The Doctor's sixth incarnation.

"L-look at him!" She choked out, close to tears. They all looked at the photo and started laughing. Amy quickly put it down and looked at the other pictures. Most of the early ones got similar reactions. After a few minutes, everyone sobered up and remembered how dire their situation was. Rory looked back in the box again, and there were the four cubes. Each one had a post-it note stuck to it, designating groups.

The first cube was for Amy, Craig, and John.

The second cube was for Rose, Rory, and Martha.

The third cube was for Mickey, Jack, and Donna.

There was one last note in the box. Rory took it out, cleared his throat, and read it to everyone.

"'I have picked these groups based on your strengths and weaknesses. You'll need them to survive the Posatikwa's fortress. Someone go pull the main lever on the console, and you'll be there. Once everyone is out, I've preprogramed the TARDIS to automatically dematerialize into the Time Vortex. Good luck!'" Rory put the note and box down. Everyone split into their groups and got their cubes. Amy walked over to the console and pulled the lever she'd seen her imaginary friend pull so many times before, and the TARDIS gave a shudder and the familiar landing sound. The doors opened and everyone went out. Right as Amy, the last person, stepped out, the TARDIS dematerialized.

**Short Chapter, I know! But next chapter, the scariness starts! I've got some stuff planned for them, haha. And by the way, I got the idea for a Degenration Chamber from a story I read a while ago. The author of that one didn't go very in depth and let them actually see the past incarnations, so I will shut up because I just about gave a spoiler!**

**-The Linn**


End file.
